New Generation
by KrimsonRayne
Summary: Oneshots. Will have many. Just some stories of the next generation of Naruto. Tell me how you like it and if your going to be mean don't comment. 1st chapter Isamu Yamanaka and his un ending questions. 1002 words.


New Generation

ONESHOT

By: Krimson Rain

This is a one-shot with Ino, Sai and their only son, Isamu while he's young. Tell me how you like it.

* * *

"Mama?" asked a little boy with short black hair and blue eyes pulling on Ino's skirt. Ino looked down at his and smiled kindly at him. She put down the bucket of flowers down on the ground and bent down to the boys vision. "What is it Isamu?" she asked and Isamu blinked at her, the frowned."What's ROOTS?" he asked and Ino eyebrow twitched. Why would her only son be asking what that was? It must've been either Naruto or Minato's influence. Isamu looked at her and Ino sighed. She picked Isamu up off the ground and sat him on the table for the other flowers. "Who told you about that?" she asked trying not to stress any of the words. Isamu eyebrows squinted together, like he was thinking and looked up at Ino."Um... Minato and another ninja." he answered and Ino eyebrow twitched again. Looking out of the corner of her eye she turned around and motioned for Sai, who just came into the green house for the shop and gave him a look. "What were you and Naruto talking about last time you went over there?" she asked staring him down.

Sai stared at her with little emotion and focused his eyes to Isamu, who eyes lit up. "Daddy!" he chirped and smile at Sai. Sai walked over to Ino and Isamu and patted the little boy on the head. "Why Ino?" he asked and Ino hissed a bit. "Because he's asking about that." she snapped and Sai frowned. Isamu tilted his head and looked at his parents. "Are you two fighting?" he asked and Ino looked over at him. His daddy had just gotten back, why would they be fighting? Ino smiled down at him and shook her head. "Nope, why don't you go play with Minato and Izumi?" she asked and Isamu frowned. "No you haven't answered my question!" he yelled and Ino glared at him.

"What?" she asked icily and Isamu flenched. "O-Okay!" he pipped and jumped down from the table and ran out of the green house.

---

"I asked Mama what ROOTS Naruto-sama." Isamu told Naruto who spit out his Ramen in Sakura's face. Sakura's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as she stomped towards him and Naruto turned deathly pale. "Sakura-chan there are children in the room!" he yelped and Sakura stopped then turned around smiling sweetly at Minato, Isamu, and Izumi. "I'll just go find Sasuke!" she said quickly and stormed out of the room. Izumi sweat-dropped when she slammed the door and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-san I have a question too!" he piped and Naruto groaned.

"One thing at a time!" he yelled and Izumi just stared at him. "Fine." he muttered quietly and Isamu stared at Naruto intensely. "Now you told Ino what?" Naruto asked. "What's ROOTS?" Isamu asked and Naruto slammed his head on the desk. "Ask her again when your older, like 20 or something." he grumbled and Isamu glared at him. "Your mean!" he yelled sticking out his tongue. Naruto waved his hand at the insult and Isamu huffed, really was being Hokage all the tiring. Minato walked over to the desk and tugged on his father's coat saying "Daddy Izumi has a question too."

Naruto growled under his breath and raised his head up off the desk. "What." he grumbled and Izumi blinked at him. "Who's Itachi?" he asked and Naruto fell out of his chair. "Who told you that name?" Naruto asked getting up off the floor and Izumi tilted his head, moving his dark pink hair out of his eyes hatefully. "I heard Daddy and Mommy talking about him after Daddy attacked Itamei-nii." answered Izumi and Naruto stared at the little boy. "Sasuke attacked Itamei?" he asked and Minato frowned. "Mama told you that yesterday!" he cried and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Oh..." he chuckled and Izumi just stared at him. "Now I see why daddy calls you dope sometimes." he muttered and Naruto glared at him.

---

"Isamu eat your carrots." ordered Ino eating some of her rice while Isamu looked at the carrots hatefully. It was silent in the kitchen as they ate dinner and Isamu was looking back and forward between them. " Mama?" he asked moving his carrots around and Ino over at him. "Yes?" she asked and Isamu looked at her with innocent blue eyes. "What's Icha Icha Paradise?" he asked and Ino broke her chop sticks. "Where did you see that?" she asked in a low tone while Sai looked interested in the conversation. "Naruto-sama had one of them, said he took it from Kakashi-sensei." explained Isamu and Ino eye twitched in anger. "But there was another one too." Isamu added. "I read a bit of it too, and it had Naruto-sama's name in it and Minato too!" Isamu said cheerfully as Ino growled lightly.

"Was their any difference in the name?" asked Sai and Isamu nodded his head. "Said Namikaze for the last name, and when I asked he just laughed." grumbled Isamu and Sai smiled a bit. Ino looked over at Sai and then at Isamu and sighed. "I guess this is the best time to bright this up..." she muttered and Sai looked over at her. "Your going to have a baby brother or sister Isamu." she bluntly pointed out and Isamu looked at her confused while Sai just stared at her.

"How?" asked Isamu and Ino groaned.

* * *

_So what do you think? Isamu is very bold and always ask questions about things. Though when he gets older he acts a bit more like Sai he has his mothers temper. _


End file.
